Kenny McCormick y el misterio de los hombres lobos versus vampiros
by deluxePotter1
Summary: ¿Alguna vez no te has preguntado que pasaria si el mundo de Harry Potter y el mundo de South Park se mezclan?
1. El niño que sobrevivio

**Los personajes/historia no son mios, son propiedad de J. y Trey Parker y Matt Stone pero la historia y los personajes OC son mios.**

El señor y la señora Tenorman, del numero 4 de Plaintive Way, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran perfectamente normales y muy agradecidos por ello. Eran las ultimas personas que uno esperaría encontrar involucradas en algo extraño o misterioso, porque no aceptaban esas tonterías.

El señor Tenorman era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que hacia taladros. Era un hombre delgado y estirado, pero con un bigote muy largo. La señora Tenorman era algo gorda y castaña y tenia un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo estirándolo sobre las verjas de los jardines, para espiar a sus vecinos. Los Tenorman tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Scott, y para ellos, no había un niño mejor que el.

Los Tenorman tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que alguien pudiera descubrirlo. No creían poder soportar que alguien descubriera lo de los McCormick. La señora McCormick era hermana de la señora Tenorman, pero no se veían desde hacia años; de hecho, la señora Tenorman simulaba que no tenia una hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un inservible, eran todo lo contrario de los Tenorman. Los Tenorman se estremecían al pensar en lo que dirían los vecinos si los McCormick aparecieran en la vereda. Los Tenorman sabían que los McCormick también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. Ese niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los McCormick: no querían que Scott se juntara con un niño como ese.

Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Tenorman se despertaron ese martes gris y nublado. No había nada en el cielo con nubes que sugirieran que cosas extrañas y misteriosas muy pronto ocurrirían por toda la región. El señor Tenorman tarareaba mientras elegía su corbata mas aburrida para el trabajo y la señora Tenorman parloteaba feliz mientras forcejeaba para colocar al chillón Scott en su silla alta.

Ninguno de ellos noto una gran lechuza rojiza que pasaba volando por la ventana.

A las ocho y media, el señor Tenorman tomo su portafolio, beso a la señora Tenorman en la mejilla y trato de despedirse de Scott con un beso, pero no pudo porque Scott tenía un berrinche y tiraba su cereal contra las paredes. "Chiquilín", exclamo entre dientes el señor Tenorman, mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del numero cuatro.

Al llegar a la esquina se dio cuenta de la primera señal de algo singular: un gato que leía un mapa. Por un segundo, el señor Tenorman no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego torció la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Había un gato atrigado en la esquina de Plaintive Way, pero no se veía ningún mapa. ¿En que había estado pensando? Sin duda, era un problema de la luz. El señor Tenorman parpadeo y contemplo al gato. Le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Tenorman daba vuelta la esquina y tomaba la calle, observó al gato por el espejo. Ahora estaba leyendo el cartel que decia Plaintive Way; no, mirando el cartel, los gatos no pueden leer carteles ni mapas. El señor Tenorman se sacudió apenas y alejo al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras conducía hacia la ciudad, no pensó en otra cosa que en la gran cantidad de pedidos de taladros que confiaba conseguir ese día.

Pero en las afueras de la ciudad, algo alejo los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual congestionamiento matinal del transito, no pudo dejar de notar una cantidad de gente vestida en forma extraña. Gente con capas. El señor Tenorman no soportaba la gente que usaba ropa ridícula. ¡Los conjuntos que usaba la gente joven! Supuso que esa debía de ser alguna estupida moda nueva. Tamborileo con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se poso en ese montón de extraños que estaban allí cerca. Cuchicheaban entre ellos, muy excitados. El señor Tenorman se enfureció al darse cuenta de que un par de ellos no eran jóvenes. Ese hombre era mayor que el ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Que atrevido! Pero entonces se le ocurrió al señor Tenorman que tal vez eso era una tonta manera de llamar la atención- esa gente evidentemente hacia una colecta para algo-, si, tenia que ser eso. El transito avanzo y unos pocos minutos mas tarde, el señor Tenorman llego al estacionamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.

El señor Tenorman siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina en el noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, le habría resultado difícil concentrarse esa mañana en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban a plena luz del día, aunque la gente en las calles si las veía y las señalaba con la boca abierta, mientras pasaban una tras otra las lechuzas. Sin embargo, el señor Tenorman tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Grito a cinco personas diferentes. Hizo varias llamadas telefónicas importantes y grito un poco mas. Estaba de muy buen humor hasta la hora de almorzar, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y cruzar la calle para comprarse un bollo en la panadería.

Había olvidado a la gente con capas hasta que paso un grupo de ellos cerca de la panadería. Al pasar, los miro enojado. No sabia por que, pero lo hacían sentir inseguro. Este grupo también susurraba con excitación y no pudo ver ni una alcancía. Cuando regresaba con un gran bollo en una bolsa de papel, alcanzo a oír unas pocas palabras de lo que decían.

-Los McCormick, eso es, eso es lo que escuche…

-Si, el hijo de ellos, Kenny…

El señor Tenorman se quedo petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.

Se apresuro a cruzar la calle y corrió hasta su oficina, grito a su secretaria que no lo molestaran, tomo el teléfono y casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa cuando cambio de idea. Dejo el aparato y se estrujo los bigotes mientras pensaba… no, era un estupido. McCormick no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro que había muchísima gente que se llamaba McCormick y tenia un hijo llamado Kenny. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si su sobrino se llamaba Kenny. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Kevin. O Kendall. No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Tenorman, quien siempre se molestaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. No la culpaba… si el hubiera tenido una hermana así… pero de todos modos, esa gente con capas…

Esa tarde le costo concentrarse en los taladros y cuando dejo el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que tropezó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.

-Perdón- gruño, mientras el hombre diminuto se tambaleaba y casi cae al suelo. Unos segundos después, el señor Tenorman se dio cuenta de que el hombre usaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se ilumino con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaban la atención de los que pasaban:

-¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme!¡Hay que alegrarse, porque el Innombrable finalmente se ha ido!¡ Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz, feliz día!

Y el anciano abrazo al señor Tenorman y se alejo.

El señor Tenorman permaneció completamente aborchonado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Tambien pensó que lo había llamado "un muggle", no importa lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuro a subir a su coche y dirigirse a su casa, deseando que todo fuera obra de su imaginación, algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación.

Cuando entro en la senda privada, lo primero que vio-y eso no mejoro su humor-fue el gato atrigado que había visto esa mañana. Ahora estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, tenía las mismas manchas alrededor de los ojos.

-¡Fuera!-dijo el señor Tenorman en voz alta.

El gato no se movió. Solo le dirigió una mirada severa. El señor Tenorman se pregunto si esa seria una conducta normal en un gato. Trato de calmarse y entro en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.

La señora Tenorman había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le contó todo sobre los problemas de la señora de la puerta de al lado con su hija, y que Scott había aprendido una nueva frase ("no lo hare"). El señor Tenorman trato de actuar con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Scott, fue al living a tiempo para el informativo de la noche.

-Y por ultimo, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado que hoy las lechuzas han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas normalmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, hubo cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de esos pájaros en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. –El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica.- Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin con el informe del tiempo. ¿Habrá mas lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?

-Bueno, Ted-dijo el metereologo-, eso no lo se, pero no solo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Jersey, Nueva York y Los Angeles han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometía ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la noche de las hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.

El señor Tenorman se quedo congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Norteamérica? ¿Lechuzas volando a plena luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los McCormick…

La señora Tenorman entro en el comedor con dos tazas de café. Aquello no iba bien. Tenia que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaro la garganta con nerviosismo.

-Eh… Melinda, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?

Como había esperado, la señora Tenorman pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenia hermana.

-No-respondió en tono cortante-. ¿Por qué?

-Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias- mascullo el señor Tenorman-. Lechuzas… estrellas fugaces… y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro…

-¿Y que?-interrumpió bruscamente la señora Tenorman.

-Bueno, pensé… quizá… que podría tener algo que ver con… ya sabes… su grupo.

La señora Tenorman bebió su café con los labios fruncidos. El señor Tenorman se pregunto si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido "McCormick". No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:

-El hijo de ellos… debe de tener la edad de Scott, ¿no?

-Eso creo- respondió la señora Tenorman con rigidez.

-¿Y como se llamaba? Lenny, ¿no?

-Kenny. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.

-Oh, si-dijo el señor Tenorman, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento-. Si, estoy de acuerdo.

No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Tenorman estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Tenorman se acerco lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriño el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Plaintive Way, como si estuviera esperando algo.

¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los McCormick? Si fuera así… si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos… bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.

Los Tenorman se fueron a la cama. La señora Tenorman se quedo dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Tenorman permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su ultimo y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los McCormick estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a el y a la señora Tenorman. Los McCormick sabían muy bien lo que el y Melinda pensaban de ellos y los de su clase… No veía como a el y a Melinda podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezo y se dio la vuelta)… No, no podría afectarlos a ellos…

Que equivocado que estaba.

El señor Tenorman cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de tener sueño. Estaba sentado tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Plaintive Way. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puerta de un coche en la cuadra siguiente ni siquiera pestañeo cuando dos lechuzas bajaron sobre su cabeza. De hecho, el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.

Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, apareció tan súbita y silenciosamente que uno habría pensado que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agito y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

Un hombre como ese nunca había sido visto en Plaintive Way. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos como para sujetarlos con el cinturón. Usaba ropa larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el piso y botas de taco alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran suaves, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unos anteojos con cristales con forma de media luna y su nariz era muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubieran fracturado un par de veces. Su nombre era Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, eran rechazadas. Estaba muy ocupado moviendo su capa, buscando algo. Pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban, porque de pronto miro al gato, que todavía lo observaba fijamente desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Río entre dientes y murmuro:

-Debí haberlo sabido.

Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo levanto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apago con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedo a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos círculos luminosos en la distancia, que eran los ojos del gato que lo observaban. Si ahora alguien miraba por la ventana, hasta la señora Tenorman con sus ojos como cuentas, no podría ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el apagador dentro de su capa y camino hacia el numero cuatro de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miro, pero después de un momento, le dijo:

-Que gusto verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.

Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero ya no estaba. En lugar del gato, le estaba sonriendo a una mujer de aspecto severo, con anteojos de montura cuadrada, con la misma forma de las manchas que el gato tenia alrededor de los ojos. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un rodete. Estaba claramente disgustada.

-¿Cómo supo que era yo?-pregunto.

-Mi querida profesora, nunca vi a un gato sentado tan rígido.

-Usted también estaría rígido si hubiera estado sentado en una pared de ladrillo durante todo el día- respondió la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado celebrando? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.

La profesora McGonagall resoplo enojada.

-Oh, si, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo-dijo con impaciencia-Yo creía que serian un poquito mas prudentes, pero no… ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salio en las noticias.-Torció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces… Bueno, no son totalmente estupidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Jersey… Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.

-No puede reprochárselo-dijo Dumbledore con tono tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años…

-Ya lo se-respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall-. Pero esa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambian rumores…

Lanzo una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que este le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continúo hablando.

-Seria extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-Usted-Sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?

-Es lo que parece-dijo Dumbledore-. Tenemos mucho de que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría un caramelo de limón?

-¿Un que?

-Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de golosina de los muggles que me gusta mucho.

-No, muchas gracias-respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que ese no era el momento para dulces-. Como le decía, aunque el Innombrable se haya ido…

-Mi querida profesora, con seguridad que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería del Innombrable… durante once años intente persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre: Cthulhu.-La profesora McGonagall se hecho hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta.-Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo "el Innombrable". Nunca encontré la razón para tener miedo de decir el nombre de Cthulhu.

-Se que usted no tiene ese problema-observo la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y el enojo-. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que el Innom… oh, bueno, Cthulhu, tenia miedo.

-Me esta halagando- dijo con calma Dumbledore-. Cthulhu tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.

-Solo porque usted es demasiado…bueno… noble para utilizarlos.

-Que suerte que esta oscuro. Nunca me ruborice tanto desde que Madam Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.

La profesora McGonagall le lanzo una mirada cortante, antes de hablar.

-Las lechuzas no son nada, comparadas con los rumores que corren por allí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen? ¿Sobre como desapareció el? ¿Sobre que fue lo que finalmente lo detuvo?

Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que mas ansiosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared, porque ni como gato ni como mujer, jamás había mirado con tal intensidad a Dumbledore como lo hacia ahora. Era evidente que, más allá de lo que los demás dijeran, no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le confirmara que eso era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba desenvolviendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.

-Lo que están diciendo-insistió-es que la noche anterior Cthulhu apareció en el valle de Godric. Fue a buscar a los McCormick. El rumor es que Carol y Stuart McCormick están… están… que ellos están muertos.

Dumbledore inclino la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedo boquiabierta.

-Carol y Stuart… no puedo creerlo… No quiero creerlo… Oh, Albus…

Dumbledore se acerco y le palmeo la espalda.

-Lo se… lo se…-dijo con tristeza.

La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuo.

-Eso no es todo. Dicen que el trato de matar al hijo de los McCormick, Kenny. Pero… no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niñito. Nadie sabe por que, o como, pero dicen que cuando no pudo matar a Kenny McCormick, el poder de Cthulhu se quebró… y por eso es que se ha ido.

Dumbledore asintió apesadumbrado.

-¿Es…es verdad?-tartamudeo la profesora McGonagall-. Después de todo lo que ha hecho… de toda la gente que mato…¿no pudo matar a un niñito? Es simplemente asombroso… de todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo… ¿Pero como sobrevivió Kenny, en nombre del cielo?

-Solo podemos adivinar-dijo vez nunca lo sepamos.

La profesora McGonagall saco un pañuelo con puntillas y se lo paso por los ojos, detrás de los anteojos. Dumbledore resoplo mientras sacaba un reloj de oro de su bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenia doce manecillas, pero ningún numero; en lugar de eso, pequeños planetas se movían alrededor del borde. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardo en el bolsillo y dijo:

-Chef esta retrasado. A propósito, supongo que el fue quien le digo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?

-Si-dijo la profesora McGonagall-.Y me imagino que no me va a decir por que, entre tantos lugares, usted esta aquí.

-Vine a entregar a Kenny a su tía y su tío. Ellos son la única familia que le queda ahora.

-¿No quiere decir… no puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí?-grito la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al numero … no puede. Los observe todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente mas distinta de nosotros. Y tienen ese hijo… lo vi pateando a su madre mientras subían las escaleras, gritando para que le dieran caramelos. ¡Kenny McCormick vendrá a vivir aquí!

-Es el mejor lugar para el-dijo Dumbledore con tíos podrán explicarles todo cuando sea mas grande. Les escribí una carta.

-¿Una carta?-repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse en la pared-. ¿De verdad, Dumbledore, cree que puede explicar todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Kenny! ¡Será famoso… una leyenda… no me sorprendería que hoy sea conocido en el futuro como el día de Kenny McCormick… escribirán fanfics sobre Kenny… cada niño en el mundo conocerá su nombre!

-Exactamente-dijo muy serio Dumbledore, mirando por encima de sus suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y caminar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que este preparado para asumirlo?

La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambio de idea, trago y luego dijo:

-Si…si, tiene razón, por supuesto. ¿Pero como va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore?-De pronto observo la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Kenny.

-Chef lo traerá.

-¿Le parece… sensato… confiar a Chef algo tan importante?

-Le confiaría a Chef mi vida-contesto Dumbledore.

-No estoy diciendo que no sea un hombre de buen corazón-dijo de mala gana la profesora McGonagall-. Pero no puede fingir que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de… ¿Qué fue eso?

Un ruido sordo quebró el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo mas fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle buscando alguna luz; aumento hasta un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo y una pesada motocicleta cayo del aire y aterrizo en el camino frente a ellos.

Si la motocicleta era enorme, no era nada comparado con el hombre que llevaba. Era negro, dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Simplemente era demasiado grande y tan salvaje: cabello largo enmarañado, de color negro; una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara; las manos eran del tamaño de las tapas del cubo para la basura, y sus pies, con botas de cuero, eran como bebes de delfines. En sus brazos musculosos y grandes sostenía un bulto con mantas.

-Chef-dijo aliviado fin. ¿Y donde conseguiste esa motocicleta?

-Es prestada, profesor Dumbledore-contesto el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehiculo, mientras joven Sirius Black me la presto, señor. Lo traje a el, señor.

-¿No hubo problemas por allá?

-No, señor, la casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saque justo antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedo dormido mientras volábamos sobre Las Vegas.

Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Adentro, se veía a un bebe, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo rubio ceniza, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un rayo.

-¿Fue allí…?-susurro la profesora McGonagall

-Si-respondio á esa cicatriz para siempre.

-¿No puede hacer nada para eso, Dumbledore?

-Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una encima de mi rodilla izquierda, que es un mapa perfecto de los subterráneos de Nueva York. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Chef, es mejor que terminemos con esto.

Dumbledore tomo a Kenny en sus brazos y se volvió hacia la casa de los Tenorman.

-¿Puedo…puedo despedirme de el, señor?-Pregunto Chef.

Inclino su gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Kenny y le dio un beso raspándolo con su barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Chef dejo escapar un aullido, como un perro herido.

-Shhh-lo chisto la profesora McGonagall-. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!

-Lo… siento-lloriqueo Chef y se limpio la cara con un gran pañuelo-. Pero no puedo soportarlo… Carol y Stuart muertos… y el pobre pequeño Kenny tendrá que vivir con muggles…

-Si, si, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Chef, o nos van a descubrir- susurro la profesora McGonagall, palmeando un brazo de Chef, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín y caminaba hasta la puerta del frente. Dejo suavemente a Kenny en el umbral, saco la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas de Kenny y luego regreso con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres permanecieron contemplando al pequeño bulto; los hombros de Chef se estremecieron, la profesora McGonagall parpadeo furiosamente y la luz titilante, que habitualmente irradiaban en los ojos de Dumbledore, parecía haberlo abandonado.

-Bueno-dijo finalmente Dumbledore-, ya esta. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.

-Aja-respondió Chef con voz ronca-. Más vale que me deshaga de esta moto. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore, señor.

Chef se seco las lagrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la motocicleta y pateo la palanca para poner el motor en marcha; con un estrépito se elevo en el aire y desapareció en la noche.

-La veré pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall-dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz como toda respuesta.

Dumbledore se volvió y avanzo por la calle. Se detuvo en la esquina y levanto el apagador de plata. Lo hizo andar una vez y todas las lámparas de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Plaintive Way se ilumino con un resplandor anaranjado y pudo ver a un gato atrigado que se escabullía por la esquina del otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas sobre la escalera de la entrada de la casa numero cuatro.

-Buena suerte, Kenny McCormick-murmuro. Giro sobre sus talones y con un movimiento de su capa, ya no estaba alli.

Una brisa pasó rápidamente por los prolijos cercos de Plaintive Way, que yacía silenciosa bajo un cielo color tinta, el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Kenny McCormick se dio vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerro sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que despertaría en unas pocas horas con el grito de la señora Tenorman al abrir la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche; ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Scott… no podía saber que, en ese mismo momento, la gente que se reunía en secreto por todo el país estaba levantando sus copas para decir con voces sosegadas: "¡Por Kenny McCormick… el niño que sobrevivió"!


	2. El vidrio que se desvanecio

**La historia y los personajes no son mios, son de J. y Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Pero el fanfic y los OC´s si son mios.**

Pasaron aproximadamente diez años desde que los Tenorman se despertaron y encontraron al sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Plaintive Way no cambio para nada. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardines pequeños e iluminaba el bronce del numero cuatro en la puerta de los Tenorman; avanzaba en su living, que era casi exactamente el mismo que el de esa noche cuando el señor Tenorman vio las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas. Solo las fotos en la repisa de la chimenea mostraban cuanto tiempo había pasado. Diez años antes había una cantidad de fotos de lo que parecía un pequeño bebe rosado con gorros de diferentes colores, pero Scott Tenorman ya no era un bebe y ahora las fotos mostraban a un chico pelirrojo y alto montando su primera bicicleta; en una calesita en la feria; jugando con su padre en la computadora; besado y abrazado por su madre. En la habitación no había señales de qué allí viviera otro chico.

Sin embargo, Kenny McCormick estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en ese momento, pero no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Melinda se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.

-¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!

Kenny se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía golpeo otra vez en la puerta.

-¡Arriba!-chillo. Kenny la oyó caminar hacia la cocina y luego el sonido de la sartén sobre el fuego de la hornalla. El niño se dio vuelta y trato de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Era uno bueno. Había una motocicleta que volaba. Tenia la extraña sensación de que había tenido el mismo sueño antes.

Su tía regreso a la puerta.

-¿Ya estas levantado?-quiso saber.

-Casi-respondió Kenny.

-Bueno, apúrate, quiero que vigiles el tocino. Y no te atrevas a dejarlo quemar. Quiero todo perfecto en el cumpleaños de Scotty.

Kenny gimió.

-¿Qué dijiste?-grito furiosa del otro lado de la puerta.

-Nada, nada…

El cumpleaños de Scott… ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Kenny se levanto lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus medias. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de una de ellas, se las puso. Kenny estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque en el armario, debajo de las escaleras, estaba lleno de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.

Cuando estuvo vestido bajo al hall, hasta la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Scott. Parecía que Scott había conseguido la nueva computadora que quería, además del segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carrera. Exactamente para que querría Scott una bicicleta era un misterio para Kenny, ya que Scott era flaco y detestaba el ejercicio, salvo, por supuesto, que eso significara golpear a alguien. La bolsa de boxeo favorita de Scott era Kenny, pero no podía atraparlo muy seguido, Kenny no lo parecía, pero era muy veloz.

Tal vez tenia algo que ver con el hecho de que viviera en un oscuro armario, pero Kenny había sido siempre pequeño y muy flaco para su edad. Incluso parecía mas pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que usaba eran prendas viejas de Scott, y su primo era cuatro veces mas alto que el. Kenny tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo rubio ceniza y ojos azules casi grises brillantes. Usaba anteojos cuadriculados siempre pegados con cinta adhesiva, por todas las veces que Scott lo había golpeado en la nariz. Lo único que a Kenny le gustaba sobre su apariencia era esa pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un rayo. Esa cicatriz existía desde que tenia memoria y lo primero que recordaba haberle preguntado a su tía Melinda era como se la había hecho.

-En el accidente automovilístico, donde tus padres murieron-respondió-.Y no hagas preguntas.

No hagas preguntas, esa era la primera regla para una vida tranquila con los Tenorman.

Tío Jack entro en la cocina cuando Kenny estaba dando vuelta el tocino.

-¡Péinate!-ladro, como saludo matinal.

Una vez por semana, tío Jack miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Kenny necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Kenny le habían cortado el pelo más veces que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no hacia diferencia; su pelo simplemente crecía de esa manera, en todas direcciones.

Kenny estaba friendo los huevos para cuando Scott llego a la cocina con su madre. Scott se parecía mucho a tío Jack. Tenía una cara delgada, pálida, ojos pequeños y de un azul acuoso y pelo pelirrojo y espeso que cubría su delgada cabeza. Tía Melinda decía a menudo que Scott parecía un bebe de ángel. Kenny decía a menudo que Scott parecía un tablón con peluca.

Kenny puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y tocino, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Scott contaba sus regalos. Se alargo su cara.

-Treinta y seis-dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre-. Eso es dos menos que el año pasado.

-Querido, no contaste el regalo de tía Marge, ves, esta debajo de este paquete grande de mami y papi.

-Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces-dijo Scott, poniéndose colorado.

Kenny, que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Scott, comenzó a comer su tocino lo mas rápido posible, por si daba vuelta la mesa.

Tía Melinda sin duda también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:

-Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Esta todo bien?

Scott pensó durante un momento. Parecía un difícil trabajo. Por ultimo dijo lentamente:

-Entonces tendré treinta y… treinta y…

Treinta y nueve, dulzura-dijo tía Melinda.

-Oh.-Scott se dejo caer pesadamente en su silla y tomo el regalo mas cercano.-Entonces esta bien.

Tío Jack río entre dientes.

-El pequeño chiquillo quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Scott!-Revolvió el pelo de Scott.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono y tía Melinda fue a atender, mientras Kenny y tío Jack contemplaban a Scott desenvolver la bicicleta de carrera, la cámara de video, un avión de control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para la computadora y una reproductora de video. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de pulsera de oro, cuando tía Melinda regreso de hablar por teléfono, enojada y preocupada a la vez.

-Malas noticias, señora Figg se fracturo una pierna. No puede cuidarlo.-Torció la cabeza en dirección a Kenny.

La boca de Scott se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Kenny dio un salto. Cada año, en el cumpleaños de Scott, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día, a un parque de diversiones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Kenny se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos cuadras. Kenny detestaba ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacia mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto tía Melinda, mirando furiosa a Kenny como si el lo hubiera planeado todo. Kenny sabia que debía sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, al señor Paws y a Tufty.

-Podemos llamar a Marge-sugirió tío Jack.

-No seas tonto, Jack; ella odia al chico.

Los Tenorman hablaban a menudo sobre Kenny de esa manera, como si no estuviera allí, o mas bien como si pensaran que el era muy tonto como para entenderlos, como un gusano.

-¿Y que me dices de… como es su nombre, tu amiga, Yvonne?

-De vacaciones en Miami-respondió enojada tia Melinda.

-Pueden dejarme aquí-sugirió esperanzado Kenny.

Podría mirar lo que quisiera por televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta usar la computadora de Scott.

Tía Melinda lo miro como si se hubiera tragado un limón.

-¿Y regresar y encontrar la casa en ruinas?-rezongo.

-No voy a quemar la casa-dijo Kenny, pero no lo escucharon.

-Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico-dijo en voz baja tía Melinda-…y dejarlo en el coche…

-Este coche es nuevo, el no se va a quedar allí solo…

Scott comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacia años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabia que si torcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daba cualquier cosa que quisiera.

-Pequeñito Scott, no llores, mami no dejara que el te arruine tu día especial-grito, abrazándolo.

-¡Yo…no…quiero…que…el venga!-aulló Scott entre fingidos sollozos-. ¡Siempre arruina todo!-Lanzo una mueca burlona para Kenny, de entre los brazos de su madre.

Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí!-dijo enloquecida tía Melinda, y un momento mas tarde, el mejor amigo de Scott, Piers Polkiss, entro con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que habitualmente sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda, mientras Scott les pegaba. Scott suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.

Media hora mas tarde, Kenny, quien no podría creer su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Tenorman, junto con Piers y Scott, camino al zoológico por primera vez en su vida. Sus tíos no habían podido pensar en otra cosa para el, pero antes de salir, tío Jack llevo aparte a Kenny.

-Te lo advierto-dijo, acercando su rostro delgado y pálido al de estoy avisando ahora, muchacho, cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea y te quedaras en el armario desde ahora hasta Navidad.

-No voy a hacer nada-prometió Kenny-, de verdad…

Pero tío Jack no le creía. Ninguno lo hacia.

El problema era que a menudo ocurrían cosas extrañas alrededor de Kenny y no ganaba nada con decir a los Tenorman que el no las causaba.

En una oportunidad, tía Melinda, cansada de que Kenny volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, tomo un par de tijeras de la cocina y le corto el pelo tan corto que lo dejo casi pelado, excepto por el flequillo, que le dejo "para ocultar esa horrible cicatriz". Scott se río como un tonto, burlándose de Kenny, quien paso la noche sin dormir, imaginando el colegio el día siguiente, donde ya se burlaban por su ropa abolsada y sus anteojos remendados. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara. Lo pusieron en penitencia en el armario durante una semana, aunque intento decirles que no podía explicar como había crecido tan rápido su pelo.

Otra vez, tía Melinda había tratado de meterlo dentro de un asqueroso suéter viejo de Scott (marrón con manchas anaranjadas). Mientras mas intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda; hasta que finalmente parecía para una muñeca, pero no para Kenny. Tía Melinda decidió que debió encogerse en el lavadero y, para su gran alivio, Kenny no fue castigado.

Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. La banda de Scott lo perseguía como de costumbre, cuando para sorpresa tanto de Kenny como de los demás se encontró sentado en la chimenea. Los Tenorman recibieron una carta muy enojada de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Kenny andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero todo lo que trataba de hacer (como le grito a tío Jack a través de la puerta cerrada del armario) era saltar detrás de los grandes tachos que estaban afuera de la puerta de la cocina. Kenny suponía que el viento debió levantarlo en medio de su salto.

Pero ese día, nada iba a salir mal. Incluso era mejor estar con Scott y Piers y pasar el día en algún lugar que no fuera el colegio, su armario o el living con olor a repollo de la señora Figg.

Mientras conducía, tío Jack se quejaba con tía Melinda. Le gustaba quejarse por distintas cosas: Kenny, el ayuntamiento, Kenny, el banco y Kenny; esos eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Esa mañana eran los motociclistas.

-… haciendo ruido como unos locos, esos jóvenes rufianes-dijo, mientras una moto los pasaba.

-Tuve un sueño sobre una motocicleta-dijo Kenny, recordando de volando.

Tío Jack casi choca contra el coche de adelante. Se dio vuelta en su asiento y grito a Kenny, su rostro como una remolacha con bigotes.

-¡LAS MOTOCICLETAS NO VUELAN!

Scott y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.

-Ya se que no lo hacen-dijo solo un sueño.

Pero deseo no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que los Tenorman odiaban aun mas que el les hiciera preguntas, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que actuara en forma indebida, mas allá de que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.

Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Tenorman compraron a Scott y Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto pregunto a Kenny que quería, antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un palito helado de limón, que era mas barato. Eso tampoco era malo, pensó Kenny, chapándolo mientras observaban a una jirafa que comía plantas de un árbol cercano y se parecía notablemente a Scott, salvo que no era pelirrojo.

Kenny pasó la mejor mañana que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de caminar un poco alejado de los Tenorman, para que Scott y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales durante la hora del almuerzo, no empezaran con su deporte favorito: pegarle a el. Almorzaron en el restaurante del zoológico y cuando Scott tuvo una rabieta porque su sándwich no era lo bastante grande, tío Jack le compro otro y a Kenny le dieron permiso para terminar el primero.

Mas tarde, Kenny se dio cuenta de que debió haber sabido que era demasiado bueno como para que durara mucho tiempo.

Después del almuerzo fueron a la casa de los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacia frío; había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de víboras y lagartos colgaban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Scott y Piers querían ver las enormes cobras venenosas y pitones gruesas que estrujaban a los hombres. Scott encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande del lugar. Podría haber envuelto el coche de tío Jack y haberlo aplastado como una lata, pero en ese momento no parecía tener ganas. De hecho, estaba profundamente dormida.

Scott permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de la piel.

-Haz que se mueva-grito a su padre. Tío Jack golpeo en el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.

-Hazlo de nuevo-ordeno Scott. Tío Jack golpeo con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.

-Esto es aburrido-se quejo Scott. Se alejo arrastrando los pies.

Kenny se movió frente al vidrio y miro intensamente a la serpiente. Si el estuviera allí, no le habría sorprendido morirse de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estupida golpeando contra el vidrio, molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener un armario por dormitorio, donde la única visitante era tía Melinda, cuando golpeaba la puerta para despertarlo; al menos el podía recorrer el resto de la casa.

De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojos como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levanto la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Kenny.

Guiño un ojo.

Kenny la miro fijo. Luego miro rápidamente alrededor para ver si alguien lo observaba. No lo miraban. Miro de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiño un ojo.

La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Jack y Scott y luego levanto los ojos hacia el cielo raso. Dirigió a Kenny una mirada que decía claramente:

Me pasa esto todo el tiempo.

-Lo se-murmuro Kenny a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oí ser realmente molesto.

La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.

-A propósito, ¿de donde vienes?-pregunto Kenny.

La serpiente levanto la cola hacia el pequeño cartel cerca del vidrio. Kenny miro con curiosidad.

Boa constrictor, Brasil.

-¿Era lindo allá?

La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Kenny leyó: "Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico".

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca estuviste en Brasil?

Mientras la serpiente sacudía la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Kenny los hizo saltar.

-¡SCOTT! ¡SEÑOR TENORMAN! ¡VENGAN A VER LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTA HACIENDO!

Scott se acerco contoneándose lo más rápido que pudo.

-Sal del camino-dijo, golpeando a Kenny en las costillas. Como lo tomo de sorpresa, Kenny se cayó en el piso de cemento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo como había sido. En un segundo, Piers y Scott estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio y al siguiente saltaron hacia atrás emitiendo aullidos de terror.

Kenny se incorporo y miro boquiabierto; el vidrio del frente del cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. La enorme serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente, deslizándose por el piso. La gente que estaba en la casa de los reptiles gritaba y comenzó a correr hacia las salidas.

Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante el, Kenny habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:

-Brasil, allá voy… Gracias, amigo.

El encargado de la casa de los reptiles se encontraba en estado de shock.

-Pero el vidrio-repetía-, ¿Dónde esta el vidrio?

El director del zoológico en persona hizo una taza de te fuerte y dulce para tía Melinda, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Scott apenas podían farfullar. Por lo que Kenny pudo ver, la serpiente no había hecho mas que darles, al pasar, un golpe juguetón en los pies; pero para cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Jack, Scott les contaba que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había tratado de apretarlo para matarlo. Pero lo peor de todo, para Kenny al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmo y pudo decir:

-Kenny le estaba hablando. ¿No es cierto, Kenny?

Tío Jack espero hasta que Piers estuvo fuera de la casa antes de enfrentar a Kenny. Estaba tan enojado que casi no podía hablar.

-Ve… armario… quédate… no hay comida-pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla y tía Melinda tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.

Mucho mas tarde, Kenny estaba acostado en su armario oscuro, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía que hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Tenorman estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que no se durmieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

Había vivido con los Tenorman casi diez años, diez miserables años, hasta donde podía recordar, incluso desde que era un bebe y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto. No recordaba haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante largas horas en su armario, tenia una extraña visión: un rayo enceguecedor de luz verde y una dolorosa quemazón en la frente. Eso, suponía, era el choque, aunque no podía imaginar de donde provenía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban sobre ellos y, por supuesto, tenia prohibido hacer preguntas. No había fotos de ellos en la casa.

Cuando era mas chico, Kenny soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido venia a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió; los Tenorman eran su única familia. Sin embargo, algunas veces, pensaba (o tal vez esperaba que fuera así) que gente desconocida, en la calle, parecía conocerlo. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con una galera violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Melinda y Scott. Después de preguntarle furiosa si conocía al hombre, tía Melinda los había sacado del lugar, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, lo había saludado alegremente en un ómnibus. Un hombre pelado, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda esa gente era la forma en que parecía desvanecerse en el momento en que Kenny trataba de acercarse.

En el colegio, Kenny no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Scott odiaba a ese extraño Kenny McCormick, con su ropa vieja y deforme y los anteojos rotos, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Scott.


	3. Las cartas de nadie

**La historia y los personajes no son mios, son de J. y Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Pero el fic y los OC´s si son mios.**

La huida de la boa constrictor hizo ganar a Kenny el castigo mas largo de su vida. Para cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su armario, ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y Scott ya había roto su nueva cámara de video, chocado su avión de control remoto y, en la primera salida con su bicicleta de carrera, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Plaintive Way con sus muletas.

Kenny se alegraba de que las clases hubieran terminado, pero no había forma de escapar a la banda de Scott, que visitaba a la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos altos y estupidos, pero como Scott era el más alto y el más estupido de todos, era el jefe. El resto de ellos se sentían muy felices de unirse al deporte favorito de Scott: cazar a Kenny.

Por eso es que Kenny pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por allí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, donde podía ver un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Cuando llegara septiembre, iría a la secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría con Scott. Scott tenía una vacante en el antiguo colegio de tío Jack, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss también estudiaría allí. Kenny, en cambio, iba a ir a la escuela publica de la zona; Stonewall. Scott pensaba que eso era muy divertido.

-Ellos meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro, en el primer día en Stonewall-dijo a Kenny-.¿Quieres venir arriba y practicar?

-No, gracias-respondió pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza, pueden descomponerse.- Luego salio corriendo antes de que Scott pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.

Un día del mes de julio, tía Melinda llevo a Scott a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smeltings, y dejo a Kenny en la casa de la señora Figg. La señora Figg no estaba tan mala como de costumbre. Resulto que se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con unos de sus gatos y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejo que Kenny viera televisión y le dio un pedazo de torta de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que la tenia guardada desde hacia años.

Esa tarde, Scott desfilo por el living, ante la familia con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smeltings usaban frac color rojo oscuro, pantalones ceñidos bajo las rodillas, color naranja, y sombreros de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones nudosos, que usaban para golpearse entre ellos, cuando los profesores no los veían. Eso se suponía que era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.

Mientras miraba a Scott con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Jack dijo con voz ronca que ese era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tia Melinda estallo en lagrimas y dijo que no podía creer que ese fuera su chiquito Scott, tan apuesto y crecido. Kenny no se animaba a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a fracturar las costillas, por el esfuerzo para no reírse.

A la mañana siguiente, había un olor horrible en la cocina cuando Kenny fue a tomar el desayuno. Parecía provenir de una gran tina de metal que estaba en la pileta de la cocina. Se acerco a mirar. La tina estaba llena de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto a tía Melinda. La mujer frunció los labios, como siempre hacia cuando se atrevía a preguntar algo.

-Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio-respondió.

Kenny volvió a mirar en el recipiente.

-Oh-comento-, no me había dado cuenta de que tenia que ser mojado.

-No seas estupido-dijo enojada tía tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Scott. Cuando termine quedara igual que el de los demás.

Kenny tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trato de no pensar sobre el aspecto que iba a tener en su primer día en la secundaria Stonewall; seguramente parecería como si usara pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.

Scott y tío Jack entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz por el olor del nuevo uniforme de Kenny. Tío Jack abrió como siempre su periódico y Scott golpeo la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todos lados.

Todos oyeron el ruido del buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.

-Trae la correspondencia, Scott-dijo tío Jack, detrás de su periódico.

-Que vaya Kenny.

-Trae las cartas, Kenny.

-Que lo haga Scott.

-Pégale con tu bastón, Scott.

Kenny evito el bastón y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Jack, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Hawaii, un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Kenny.

Kenny la recogió y la miro fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes ni pertenecía a la biblioteca, así que nunca recibía notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta con la dirección y su nombre, sin equivocación posible.

_Señor K. McCormick_

_Armario debajo de la escalera_

_4 Plaintive Way_

_South Park_

_Colorado._

El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde Esmeralda. No tenia estampilla.

Con las manos temblorosas, Kenny dio vuelta el sobre y vio un sello de cera púrpura con un escudo de armas; un león, un águila, un tejon y una serpiente, rodeando una gran letra H.

-¡Apúrate, muchacho!-grito tío Jack desde la cocina-. ¿Qué estas haciendo, controlando si hay cartas bomba?- Se río de su propio chiste.

Kenny volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entrego a tío Jack la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillento.

Tío Jack rompió el sobre de la factura, resoplo disgustado y echo una mirada a la postal.

-Marge esta enferma- informo a tía ó algo en mal estado.

-¡Papa!- dijo de pronto Scott-. ¡Papa, Kenny recibió algo!

Kenny estaba por desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Jack se la arranco de la mano.

-¡Esta es mía!-dijo Kenny, tratando de recuperarla.

-¿Quién te va a escribir a ti?- dijo con tono despectivo tío Jack, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo allí. En segundos era del blanco grisáceo de un viejo plato de avena cocida.

-¡Me… Me… Melinda!-jadeo.

Scott trato de tomar la carta para leerla, pero tío Jack la mantenía bien alto, fuera de su alcance. Tía Melinda la tomo con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Por un momento, pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejo escapar un gemido.

-¡Jack! ¡Oh, Dios mío… Jack!

Se miraron uno al otro, como si hubieran olvidado que Kenny y Scott todavía se encontraban allí. Scott no estaba acostumbrado a que no le prestaran atención. Pego un golpe en la cabeza de su padre con su bastón de Smeltings.

-Quiero leer esa carta-ordeno a gritos.

-Quiero leerla-pidió Kenny furioso-, es mía.

-Fuera de acá, los dos-grazno tío Jack, metiendo la carta en el sobre.

Kenny no se movió.

-¡QUIERO MI CARTA!-grito.

-¡Deja que yo la vea!-exigió Scott.

-¡FUERA!- aúllo tío Jack y tomando a Kenny y a Scott por el cogote, los arrojo al hall, y luego cerro la puerta de la cocina. Kenny y Scott iniciaron una lucha furiosa pero en silencio, para ver quien espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. Gano Scott, así que Kenny, con los anteojos colgando de una oreja, se tiro en el suelo para escuchar por el espacio entre la puerta y el piso.

-Jack-decía tía Melinda, con voz temblorosa-, mira el sobre, ¿Cómo es posible que sepan donde duerme el? ¿No estarán vigilando la casa, no?

-Vigilando, espiando, hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos-murmuro violentamente tío Jack.

-¿Pero que podemos hacer, Jack? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos…

Kenny pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Jack yendo y viniendo por la cocina.

-No-dijo finalmente-No, no vamos a contestarles. Si no reciben una respuesta… Si, eso es mejor… no haremos nada…

-Pero…

-¡No voy a tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Melinda! ¿No lo juramos cuando lo recibimos y destruimos esa peligrosa tontería?

Esa noche, cuando regreso del trabajo, tío Jack hizo algo que no había hecho nunca antes: visito a Kenny en su armario.

-¿Dónde esta mi carta?- pregunto Kenny, en el momento en que tío Jack pasaba con dificultad por la puerta-. ¿Quién me escribió?

-Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error-contesto tío Jack con tono cortante-. La queme.

-No era un error-dijo Kenny enojado-, figuraba mi armario en el sobre.

-¡SILENCIO!-aúllo tío Jack y un par de arañas cayeron del cielo raso. Respiro profundamente y luego se esforzó para sonreír, con una mueca dolorosa.

-Ah, si, Kenny, con respecto al armario. Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando… realmente ya estas muy grande para esto… pensamos que seria bueno que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Scott.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Kenny.

-¡No hagas preguntas!-exclamo tus cosas arriba, ahora.

La casa de los Tenorman tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Jack y tía Melinda, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Jack), en otro dormía Scott y en el otro guardaba todos los juguetes y las cosas que no cabían donde dormía. En un solo viaje Kenny mudo todo lo que le pertenecía desde el armario a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miro alrededor. Casi todo allí estaba roto. La cámara de video estaba sobre un tanque que una vez Scott hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino; en un rincón estaba el primer equipo de televisión de Scott, al que dio una patada cuando suspendieron su programa favorito; también había una gran jaula, que alguna vez tuvo adentro a un loro, al que Scott cambio en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que ahora se encontraba en un estante, con la punta torcida porque Scott se había sentado encima. Otros estantes estaban llenos de libros. Era lo único en esa habitación que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.

Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Scott a su madre.

-No lo quiero a el allí… Necesito esa habitación… haz que se vaya de allí…

Kenny suspiro y se estiro en la cama. El día antes hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar allí. Pero ahora, prefería volver a su armario con esa carta, en lugar de estar allí sin ella.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Scott en estado de shock. Había gritado, golpeado a su padre con el bastón de Smeltings, se había descompuesto a propósito, había pateado a su madre y arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación. Kenny estaba pensando en el día de ayer y con amargura deseo haber podido abrir la carta en el hall. Tío Jack y tía Melinda se miraban uno al otro misteriosamente.

Cuando llego el correo, tío Jack, quien parecía intentar ser amable con Kenny, hizo que fuera Scott. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces grito:

-¡Hay otra mas! Señor K. McCormick, el dormitorio mas pequeño, 4 Plaintive Way…

Con un grito ahogado, tío Jack se levanto de su asiento y corrió hacia el hall, con Kenny siguiéndolo. Tío Jack tuvo que forcejear con Scott para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Kenny lo tironeaba del cuello. Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Jack se enderezó, jadeando, con la carta de Kenny arrugada en su mano.

-Vete a tu armario, quiero decir a tu dormitorio-jadeo a Kenny-. Scott… vete… simplemente vete.

Kenny camino dando vueltas por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabia que se había mudado de su armario y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? Y esta vez, se aseguraría de no fallar. Tenía un plan.

El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Kenny lo apago rápidamente y se vistió en silencio. No debía despertar a los Tenorman. Se deslizo por las escaleras sin prender ninguna luz.

Iba a esperar al cartero en la esquina de Plaintive Way y recoger primero las cartas para el numero cuatro. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el hall oscuro hacia la puerta.

-¡AAAUUUGGG!

Kenny salto en el aire… había tropezado con algo grande y fofo en el felpudo… ¡algo vivo!

Las luces se encendieron y, con horror, Kenny se dio cuenta de que esa cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío. Tío Jack estaba acostado en la puerta, en una bolsa de dormir, sin duda para asegurarse de que Kenny no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Grito a Kenny durante media hora y luego le dijo que fuera a preparar una taza de te. Kenny se marcho arrastrando los pies y cuando regreso de la cocina, el correo había llegado, directamente a las manos de tío Jack. Kenny pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.

-Quiero…- comenzó a decir, pero tío Jack estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.

Ese día, tío Jack no fue a trabajar. Se quedo en casa y clavo el buzón.

-Te das cuenta-explico a tía Melinda, con la boca llena de clavos-, si no pueden entregarlas, van a dejar de escribir.

-No estoy segura de que eso resultara, Jack.

-Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Melinda, ellos no son como tu y yo-dijo tío Jack, tratando de golpear un clavo con el pedazo de torta de fruta que tia Melinda le acababa de traer.

El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Kenny. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habrían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por las hendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.

Tío Jack se quedo en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salio con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la del frente, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, canturreaba _Tiptoe through the Tulips _y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.

El sábado las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Kenny entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy confundido lechero entrego a tía Melinda, a través de la ventana del living. Mientras tío Jack hacia enfurecidos llamados a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Melinda trituraba las cartas en la procesadora.

-¿Quién diablos tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo?-preguntaba Scott con asombro a Kenny.

La mañana del domingo, tío Jack estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.

-No hay correos los domingos-les recordó alegremente, mientras manchaba con mermelada su periódico-, hoy no llegan las malditas cartas…

Algo llego zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras el hablaba y lo golpeo con fuerza en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Tenorman se agacharon, pero Kenny salto en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.

-¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!

Tío Jack atrapo a Kenny por la cintura y lo arrojo hacia el hall. Cuando tía Melinda y Scott salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos, tío Jack cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír las cartas que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el piso.

-Ya esta- dijo tío Jack, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose al mismo tiempo parte del bigote-. Quiero que estén aquí de vuelta en cinco minutos, listos para partir. Nos vamos, junten alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!

Lucia tan peligroso con la mitad de su bigote arrancado que nadie se animo a contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas trabadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Scott lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, su padre lo había golpeado en la cabeza cuando lo encontró tratando de guardar su televisor, videocasetera y computadora en un bolso.

Viajaron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Melinda se atrevía a preguntarle a donde iban. Cada tanto, tío Jack daba una vuelta y por un rato conducía en sentido contrario.

-Sacarlos de encima… perderlos de vista…-murmuraba cada vez que hacia eso.

No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche, Scott aullaba. Nunca había tenido un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su programa de juegos de la computadora.

Tío Jack se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Scott y Kenny compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sabanas húmedas y gastadas. Scott roncaba, pero Kenny permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber…

Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban terminando, cuando la dueña del hotel se acerco a la mesa.

-¿Perdonen, pero alguno de ustedes es el señor K. McCormick? Tengo como cien de estas en el mostrador de entrada.

Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:

_Señor K. McCormick_

_Habitación 17_

_Railview Hotel_

_Brooklyn_

Kenny trato de tomar la carta, pero tío Jack le golpeo la mano. La mujer los miro asombrada.

-Yo las recogeré- dijo tío Jack, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.

-¿No será mejor volver a casa, querido?-sugirió tía Melinda tímidamente, unas horas mas tarde, pero tío Jack no pareció oírla. Que era lo que buscaba exactamente nadie lo sabia. Los llevo al medio del bosque, salio, miro alrededor, sacudió la cabeza y regreso al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, a mitad de camino de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un estacionamiento de coches.

-¿Papa se volvió loco, no?-pregunto Scott a tía Melinda esa tarde. Tío Jack había estacionado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.

Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Scott gimoteaba.

-Es lunes-dijo a su programa de Leno es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar con un televisor.

Lunes. Eso hizo acordar a Kenny de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Scott supiera los días de la semana, por los programas de la televisión) entonces, mañana, martes, era el cumpleaños numero once de Kenny. Por supuesto, sus cumpleaños nunca fueron exactamente divertidos; el año anterior, los Tenorman le regalaron una percha y un par de medias viejas de tío Jack. Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.

Tío Jack regreso y estaba sonriente. También traía un paquete largo y delgado y no contesto a tía Melinda cuando le pregunto que había comprado.

-¡Encontré el lugar perfecto!-dijo-. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos afuera!

Hacia mucho frío al bajar del coche. Tío Jack señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y encima de ella, se veía la más miserable cabaña que uno podría imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.

-¡Anuncian tormenta para esta noche!-comento encantado tío Jack, aplaudiendo-. ¡Y este caballero acepto gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!

Un viejo desdentado se acerco a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua verde plomizo.

-Ya conseguí algo de comida-dijo tío Jack-. ¡Así que todos a bordo!

En el bote hacia un frío terrible. El mar helado los salpicaba y la lluvia se deslizaba por sus cuellos, mientras un viento helado les golpeaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Jack los condujo hasta la casa desvencijada.

El interior era horrible; tenía un fuerte olor a algas; el viento se colaba por las hendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Había solo dos habitaciones.

La comida de tío Jack resulto ser cuatro bananas y un paquete de papas fritas para cada uno. Trato de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero solo dieron humo.

-Ahora podríamos usar una de esas cartas, ¿no?-dijo alegremente.

Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. Kenny pensaba lo mismo, aunque esa idea no lo alegraba.

Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estallo sobre ellos, la espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el viento feroz golpeaba los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Melinda encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparo una cama para Scott en el sofá. Ella y tío Jack se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta y Kenny tuvo que contentarse con una parte del piso y taparse con la manta más delgada.

La tormenta aumento su ferocidad durante la noche. Kenny no podía dormir. Se estremecía y se daba vuelta, tratando de acomodarse, con el estomago rugiendo de hambre. Los ronquidos de Scott eran amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Scott, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informo a Kenny que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, preguntándose si los Tenorman lo recordarían y donde estaría ahora el escritor de cartas.

Cinco minutos. Kenny oyó algo que crujía afuera. Espero que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez fuera más calido si eso ocurría. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa en Plaintive Way iba a estar tan llena de cartas cuando regresaran que iba a poder robar una.

Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tal fuerza contra la roca? Y (faltaban dos minutos); ¿y que era ese ruido raro? ¿La roca se estaba desplomando en el mar?

Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos… veinte… diez… nueve… tal vez despertaría a Scott, solo para molestarlo, tres… dos… uno…

BUM.

Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Kenny se enderezo, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba afuera, golpeando para entrar.


End file.
